Seeking Forgiveness
by love2be4gotten
Summary: Sequel to 'Unforgiven.' "Roxas?" I stiffened at the voice, and looking up, I saw the last person I wanted to see. My whole being felt cold, and as I looked into those green eyes, I wanted to throw up. Why? Why was he here? He wasn't suppose to be here, he couldn't have been here!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone. I am seriously being overwhelmed with the need to type like crazy, the problem being that it isn't for stories that should be focused on, but rather pieces of other, new, stories, that will only end up being on hiatus because I'll just get stuck again… -_-'**

**Any who, this story was in the making for almost two years, it was half way down, then suddenly got deleted somehow. So I had to restart it and I've definitely been lazy since I couldn't remember what I had typed before it was deleted.**

**Anyways, I was playing Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, and suddenly I was so excited! Not for anything particular reason, just excited… So I decided that might as well do something Kingdom Hearts related.**

**This sequel is basically a couple of months after the prequel, remember that the prequel is Axel talking about his remorse from six years ago. Ok, back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Anything Kingdom hearts related does not belong to me, but the story plot does.**

**Roxas' POV:**

"Tell me Roxas, how long has it been?"

"Six years." I tell her.

She nods, writing something down on her clipboard. "And how have you been lately?"

Staring up at the ceiling, I ponder the question. How did I feel? "I guess bad. Not a day goes by that I don't think about it."

I hear the sound of her pencil against the paper, the only sound besides the ticking of her clock on the wall.

"Well, I think that's good for today." She said, and I rise from the seat and shake her hand.

"Thank you. I'll see you next week." I tell her and she nods. Gathering my backpack and coat from the floor, I walk out, avoiding the therapist's gaze.

I felt like a zombie. This had to be the third therapist this year, and I already knew that I would probably get a new one soon. Once they began to ask what exactly happened, and why did I think it had happened, I clammed up and couldn't open up, finding a new therapist as soon as I left the room.

The melodic tone of my phone interrupted my thoughts, and looking at the caller ID I recognize one of my three friend's number. "Hey Olette. What's up?"

"_Nothing really. I'm just calling to ask how the therapist appointment went."_

I sighed, "same as always. Olette, I'm going to-"

"_Roxas, if you tell me you're going to quit and find another therapist _again, _so help me, I'm going to be your next therapist. Even if I have to tie you up, I'll force you to spill out your problems until you get better." _She interrupted, and I knew that she wasn't kidding.

"Ok, ok. I understand. I'll try to stick it out a little longer."

She was quiet on the other end, and for a moment, I thought she had hung up.

"_Roxas, you know I'm only trying to do what I think is best to help you right? I'm not the only one worried. Pence and Hayner are upset as well." _Her voice was so sad, and I began to feel guilty.

"I know Olette. I'm sorry for making you guys so agitated. Things are just not that simple." I mumble lamely, leaning against the wall of the therapist's building. "I have to go now or I'll be late for work."

"_Alright, but we're still on for tomorrow right?" _Tomorrow? What was tomorrow? _"You didn't forget our lunch break together did you?" _She said when I didn't respond.

"O-of course not. I'll see you tomorrow, bye." I say quickly, and she hesitates before returning the farewell.

"_Ok, don't forget your pills. Bye."_

The line goes dead, and I sigh, staring blankly at my cell. I was lucky to have friends like Olette, Pence, and Hayner, but… Shaking the thought out of my head, I head to my part-time job at the Twilight Pound, the only one in the whole town. And because of that fact, there always was a overload of strays and more than 70% of them were euthanized.

It was a painful thing to see, and even worse, to do, but many of those put down were in pain or sickly, so it might have been for the best. I checked my watch, cursing inwardly when I realized I had less than ten minutes to make it on time.

**~Time Skip~**

"So what do you think? Cute right?" I stared in disbelief at the photo Olette was shoving in my face.

"You're kidding, right?" I said, giving her a skeptical look.

"What? You don't like her?" She pouted.

"Like her? I don't even know her!" I threw my hands up in the air, before covering my eyes and throwing my head back.

What started off as a simple lunch at a nearby café to Olette's office became a argument on who I should bring to Olette's wedding as a date.

"Exactly. You don't know her, so it would be a good chance to get out into the dating world! You need to remember Roxas, you're not getting younger." She said the last part in an almost whisper, and I rolled my eyes at her. "Come on! Don't be like that!" She urged.

I looked at the picture again, just so I could appease her. It wasn't as if she was a bad looking girl, she was very pretty in my opinion. It's just… I wasn't ready to date.

"If you change your mind, call her." Olette said, handing me a piece of paper with a name and number. Namine, huh. Her name was pretty too. I slipped the paper into my pocket, planning on probably throwing it away anyways.

"How's work?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I watched as she made a face as she sipped her coffee.

"The same as always. I always get the perverts." I laughed lowly. Ever since Olette had gotten her therapist license, she had been visited countlessly by perverted men.

"Don't forget that you are marrying one of those perverts." I tease, and she chokes on her drink, a blush covering her cheeks.

"S-seifer's not a pervert!" I smile knowingly at her and she looks away. "Ok, he _was,_ but not anymore. And in his defense, he could have been defined as a classy pervert."

"A classy pervert? What does that even mean?" I laughed, and she turned red again.

"I-I don't know! He was, well he had his sweet moments in the beginning." She said, and I decided to leave it at that. I had met Seifer a couple of times before, and he was a bit of a jerk at first, but seeing the two together made me realize that they were perfect for each other. Especially when Olette put obnoxious Seifer in his place, because it was obvious that she would wear the pants in the relationship.

"Did you take your pill today?" I looked at Olette, surprised for a moment. The question had come out of the blue.

"Which one?" I hadn't meant for my tone to be so bitter, and I cleared my throat in embarrassment. "Sorry. No, I didn't take any since they put me in a bad mood all day."

"It's alright. What does the doctor have you on?" Her voice was gentle, and guilt filled me again.

"I'm taking three now. Zoloft, Atarax, and Prozac." **(1)**

She looked at me worriedly, "is it safe to be taking all that at once?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, but that's what they told me to take."

"Still, don't you think it would be better if- hold on." She began before he phone began to vibrate on the table. A text I presumed since she stared at her phone for a bit before putting it back down. "They need me back at the office now, I guess some clients came in early."

I nodded in understanding, "well when you have to go, you have to go."

"Are you going to go back to work too?" She asked, but I shook my head.

"No, I'm going to stay here for awhile longer." I respond.

"You're coming over today right? My cousins are coming to stay until the wedding." I reassured her that I would and we hugged goodbye. When she tried to hand me for the coffee, I rejected, saying that I'd cover it. Waving as she climbed into her car, I watched until she disappeared down the road before sitting down again.

I stared into the cup of tea that had long ago turned cold. Debating on the decision of going back to work or not weighs heavily on my mind. Going home straight from here and calling in was tempting. I didn't know if I had it in me to work today.

Deciding to just go home, I put money down for mine and Olette's drinks and took my phone from my pocket, searching through the contacts for the pound's number. Deeply involved with my task, I crashed into someone, causing me to drop my phone. Immediately I apologized, bowing a number of times in great sincerity.

"Roxas?" I stiffened at the voice, and looking up, I saw the last person I wanted to see.

My whole being felt cold, and as I looked into those green eyes, I wanted to throw up. Why? Why was he here? He wasn't suppose to be here, he couldn't have been here! He looked the same as he did all those years ago, but older. Why? The question kept running through my head like a mantra, making me dizzy in frustration and fear.

"Is it really you?" I flinched as he reached towards me and he hesitated, before withdrawing his hand completely. I couldn't even speak, and it seemed as if time had stopped. He looked ready to say something else, but I compelled my body to move, and next thing I knew, I was running as far away as I could.

**~Time Skip~**

In the end, I had gone to the pound. If I had gone home, I would have drowned myself in pills, and who knew what would have happened then. I needed something to get my mind off of everything for awhile, I had to keep myself busy.

I greeted Lexaeus, the owner of Twilight Pound, as soon as I walked in and immediately he ushered to me. "We got a new resident." Lexaeus always referred to the strays as residents, but it didn't explain why he seemed so anxious.

I went to his side, spotting a pair of pale blue eyes glaring at me from inside the cage. It belonged to a small, pale yellow kitten, and from the looks of it, it was beyond pissed. "It's feral." I commented and he agreed. I watched with sadness as the kittened yowled its displeasure and when I reached to unlock the cage, it swiped at me with outstretched claws.

"Really feral." Lexaeus said. Kitten or not, with such a savage attitude it would be hard to find this cat a good home. Taking hold of the cage handles, I carried it into the back room where we held all the strays. As soon as I entered, my ears were assaulted with noised from dogs and cats, all voicing their opinions, and from inside the cage, I felt the kitten moving furiously back and forth in agitation.

Reaching the kennels where the cats were held, I opened an empty one and quickly unlatched the kitten's cage, dumping it in and locking it up before I could get scratched. Obviously not happy, the pale yellow cat hissed at me, crouching low in the corner.

I watched the kitten for a moment more, then quickly moved to fulfill my job duties, which included feeding and watering the animals, cleaning out their cages, and exercising them. Out of all three, exercising them was definitely my favorite. Playing with animals was too fun to be considered a job, yet I was happy that I was able to. But…

Frowning, I tried to wipe the last hour out of my memory. I hadn't had enough time to close these wounds, and yet he was here already opening them. Duties, damn it! I had to focus on work, not old things! Like a robot, I finished checking each animals' bowls, cleaning out any waste they left, and suddenly I found myself back at the new resident's cage.

It was still in the corner, growling angrily. I was filled with the urge to hold the pale yellow kitten, but would it let me? Swallowing hard, I reached for the cage lock slowly so I wouldn't scare it. Once it was unlocked, I pushed it open and held my hand out to it.

Immediately it swiped at me, but I didn't pull away, flinching slightly as its claws cut into my hand. It's growling heightened when I didn't move, but I could be stubborn too. Slowly, but surely, the kitten's growling died out, and once it was quiet, I gently ran my hand on his head.

It stiffened, but I kept petting it slowly, and it relax, rubbing against my hand. "You're not so bad, are you?" I told it gently, and it meowed in response. I moved my hand out and it followed, looking up at me with it's blue eyes in expectancy.

I picked it up, and cuddle it close, the kitten allowing me and it purred. "You were just scared, weren't you?" I petted it down its back, and it leaned into my touch. "I'm scared too." I whispered, not noticing the tears beginning to run down my face.

**Axel's POV:**

Once second he was here, the next, he was gone. But what had I expected? Definitely not that I would see him here. The fear on his face was still burning in my mind, and I didn't know what to do. He was afraid of me, but I would be too if someone had done such a terrible thing to me.

I looked at his cell phone, which he hadn't picked up after he had dropped it from bumping into me. I had to return it to him, but I couldn't face him. Maybe I would call one his contacts and ask them to pick it up for him? That seemed to be the best verdict.

Sighing, I found myself glaring at the cell phone in my hand. "If you're that unhappy, you can just go back home." I refocused my gaze at Larxene, not bothering to hide my displeasure.

"This is your fault." I growl, looking back at the phone. If I hadn't been dragged here to Twilight Town for Larxene's cousin's wedding as her date, I would not have had to see Roxas again and remind him of my presence.

I had long ago decided to live the rest of my days in regret and seclusion, and pray that Roxas would forget that day to the best of his ability. Forgiveness was out of the question. Even if he had forgiven me, I never would.

"I don't know what I did that made you look so damn prissy, but you better wipe that damn attitude off your face when we get to my cousin's later today." Larxene said, slamming down her can of soda. Ignoring her, I continued to look at the cell phone, unsure of what to do with it.

I felt as if I'd lose it if I put it in my pocket. Out of sight, out of mind, right? Which meant that it could be easily lost of stolen. I jumped as the phone began to ring, indicating a text from someone named 'Olette.' His girlfriend? The thought seemed to be about right, he did after all have a life now, much like I did, no matter how pathetic.

"Let's go, my cousin should be home around this time." Larxene said, getting up from the seat and lead the way to the car. Sliding into the drivers' seat, I put the cell on my lap, and pulled my seatbelt across my chest.

After ten minutes of driving around the town, lost, we finally found the house and I felt a relief fill me that I wouldn't have to hear Larxene's bitching in the car anymore. We walked to the front door and knocked, being greeted by a slightly pudgy brunette who said his name was 'Pence.'

Mindlessly, I said my hellos to each of Larxene's family, and once that was over with, Larxene lead me into the kitchen, where a young brunette woman in a bright orange shirt and tan khakis was talking with the brunette who called himself Pence.

I tuned out as Larxene hugged the brunette woman, only to refocus when Larxene shook me. I shook the brunette woman's hand, "I'm Axel, Larxene's friend. Nice to meet you." I tried to sound as humble as I could, not wanting to appear rude.

She smiled, "I'm Larxene's cousin, Olette. It's nice to meet you too." Olette? Why did that name sound suddenly familiar. The feel of Roxas' phone still in my hand made me realize that this was probably one of his friends.

"Olette, didn't you say Roxas would be here?" Pence asked, looking around the room and Olette agreed, saying she didn't know what was keeping him. "Maybe you should call him." Realizing that if they called him, his phone would ring in my hand. Excusing myself, I went in search of the bathroom.

Through the search, the phone began to ring, and I stuffed it into my pocket, muffling the ring tone. Finding the bathroom, I locked myself in and leaned against the door. What was I doing? These were Roxas' friends, hadn't I decided to give the phone back to them so they could return it? Though I knew this was true, I couldn't help the want to return it to him personally.

Despite the knowledge that he hated me, I wanted, no, _needed, _to see him again. The ringing died down, and I took the cell out of my pocket again. I stared at it for awhile more before shutting it off and putting back in my pocket. Once he came, I would give it to him, see him once more, apologize, and leave him alone forever.

**~Time Skip~**

Or so had been the plan. He never came, and as I stared up at the night sky, I wondered if he knew that I would be here. Taking one last long drag from my cigarette, I put it out on the stair railing and sat on the porch.

Even after six years, I still cared for him, that much was obvious to me. But I had done such a terrible thing to him. I had to make it right, but how could I? It was impossible. How could one make up such a thing?

"You like to look at the stars too?" I jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see Olette on the porch. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She apologized, chuckling lightly.

I waved it away, "it's alright. I just didn't expect anyone to be awake at this time." Hundreds of questions swirled in my head that I wanted to ask her about Roxas, but I knew I couldn't ask many without looking suspicious.

"She must be quite special, huh?" I looked confused at Olette, and she explained, "when I came out, you seemed to be in deep thought about something. Is it your girlfriend?" How ironic.

"No, I was thinking of… an old friend." I say, not even sure I could call it that anymore.

"Well they must be someone really dear to you. You seemed, I guess sad would be the word." More like miserable. "Are you two in a fight?"

I nod, "yes. A big one."

"That's too bad. You two should make up as soon as possible, I'm sure they're hurting as much as you are." I look at the brunette woman, wondering how different she'd react if she knew just how bad the situation really was.

"It's a bit late for that. This is a fight that's been going on for six years, we haven't spoken since." Technically it was true.

"If you really do care about this person, then it's never too late." She said, going back into the house, stopping before she completely went in. "Just try apologizing, and if things don't work out, then at least you can say that you tried."

She disappeared into the house, and her words went buzzing around in my head. I wanted to try, very, very much. But she made it sound so easy when in reality, it was just something that would take a lot of consideration and time.

Roxas' fearful face popped into my head again, and I had to shake that image out of my head. He sure didn't look like he wanted to make up, or even talk to me. Sighing again, I glared at the sky. Tomorrow. I would seek him out tomorrow. I still had his phone, I could use it as an excuse. Tomorrow.

**(1) I knew someone who took this many pills, and they were a mess. It wasn't safe at all, and it messed them up more. Doctors need to learn what the hell they're doing. The person I knew went to the doctor because the pills were making them worse, so guess what the doctor did. Gave them **_**more**_** damn pills! Are you serious? By the time they stopped going to the doctor and decided to handle it on their own, the doctor, and a therapist that had come sometime in the middle, had them on twelve, **_**twelve, **_**different types of pills. That's bullshit, and it pissed me off that they had done that. They are currently only taking pills for high-blood pressure, and doing much better. **

**Well, this is chapter one, and I have to say, as soon as I wrote it, I knew it was going to be tough to continue it. This is like the forgiveness concept that I need to write for Usagi Hyrugi, and it's hard to know what will happen, and how. Will Roxas forgive Axel? In all seriousness, if it was me, it would probably be yes, since I forgive too damn easily, not kidding, though it would take quite awhile. **

**Reviews would be appreciated, and advice and suggestions on what can be written are greatly encouraged. This story will hopefully be a bit long, four, five chapters, but it all depends on what you all want to happen.**

**Until next time, Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two, and I still am not too sure on what I should write in this story. I have an idea, but it's only to a certain extent…**

**On a different note, I finally joined instragram after my brother kept begging me. The only problem is that I don't have a good camera to take a picture of things, so when I post, they come out a bit blurry. If any of you are interested in seeing what I post, the username is the same as my fanfiction one. Haha, and don't visit if you expect to find something amazing, because I'm a pretty boring person. 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Roxas' POV:**

Fuck. Fuck! _Fuck! _Where the hell was it? I had searched everywhere, but my cell phone was no where to be found! I asked Lexaeus, asked the owner of the café, and ransacked my whole apartment, and still I couldn't get a clue to where it was. I tried to remember where I had it last, and I believed it was when I ran into Axel.

A shudder went up my spine. What if he had picked it up? No, that wasn't possible. I must have had it after I had ran away from him. I was sure I'd find it sometime in the future where I had least expected it. At least, that's what I hoped.

Olette was going to be pissed if she tried to call but couldn't reach me. And not only that, but because I had been looking so frantically for my phone, I forgot to go over to Olette's to meet her family. It was going to take a whole lot of apologizing and explaining, and not to mention, a possible shopping trip just to get her to forgive me.

Crap, and now I was going to have to run and catch the bus in order to make it to work on time. Grabbing my house keys and backpack, I locked my apartment door and ran for the bus stop, hoping I hadn't missed it yet. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw it barely pulling up and once I had boarded and paid fare, I felt more relaxed. Throwing myself onto a seat in the back, I tried to catch my breath and recollect my thoughts.

Today started off really rocky, and that usually meant that the whole day would be like that. I wasn't looking forward to what awaited me today. I would just have to suck it up for now. That was what I had planned, but I knew that no matter what, today was going to grind on my gears.

I had to think happy thoughts. Like that new kitten from the pound. I had managed to get him out of his shell yesterday, and he was quite playful. If he continued being so damn adorable, he'd get adopted in no time. The thought brought a smile to my face, and I pulled the bus cord, indicating that I needed to get off here.

Gathering my things and departing from the bus, I walked the five minutes from the bus stop to the pound, my ears already assaulted by the animals residing inside. As soon as I walked in, I started to greet Lexaeus, but realized he wasn't at the front desk as usual. Maybe he was in the back?

I placed my backpack behind the desk, and made my way to the backroom, and I spotted him immediately hunched in front of the sink that we got the animals' water from.

"Hey Lexaeus, why are you back here?" I asked, clearly confused since he was rarely found here. Something about allergies, which I thought was a lame excuse.

"That cat from yesterday got out, and I had to chase him around before finally catching the damn furball." He scoffed, turning to face me. His hand was wrapped in a towel, quickly turning the pale blue into a deep red.

"He scratched you?" He nodded, glaring at the cages in the back, towards the kitten I could only guess. That was a lot of blood, was it really bad? I voiced my question, and he nodded.

"Yea, he got me real good." He removed the towel, and I flinched away from the deep gashes on his palm. How in the world did a little kitten do that? He recovered it and I followed him as he walked into the front office. "I need you to stay here and keep an eye on the place while I go get this checked. I don't want to get rabies."

I had to hold in a chuckle at his exaggereation. Sure it was a nasty cut, but nothing that serious. "Alright. Take your time." I waved him away, and within minutes, I heard his car start, and he drove away.

Watching the shop was really easy, since no one really every came. Especially this early in the morning. Sitting in boredom while watching the door for awhile, I decided to go visit my new furry friend. Making sure that no one would come in while I was gone, I went into the back room and towards the kitten's cage.

I heard a low hissing coming from the cage, but as soon as I moved in front of it, the hissing stopped, and the kitten inside rubbed against the door, meowing to be let out. I chuckled at the behavior, and complied. As soon as I opened the door, the kitten practically flew into my arms.

I was still having trouble believing that this little innocent thing could do such harm to Lexaeus. I carried the kitten into the front with me, and placed him on top of the counter, running my fingers through his soft bright fur.

He basically melted into my touch, purring softly. I smiled at him, happy that this kitten would probably be adopted into a nice family soon. A shrill ringing broke me and the kitten out of our stupor, and I stumbled to answer the pound phone.

"Twilight Pound, This is Roxas. How may I help you today?" I answered once I managed to get a hold of the phone, cradling the frightened cat in my arm.

"_Oh, you can help me alright. You can help me by telling me where the _hell_ you were yesterday?" _Shit. Olette.

"I'm so sorry, really I am!" I began, but she interrupted me.

"_I don't want any excuses! I was looking forward to introducing you to my family, but you stood all of us up!" _She sounded much angrier than I had anticipated. The kitten shifted in my hand uncomfortably, and tried to carry him in a better position.

"I lost my phone, Olette. I was looking for it like crazy, and once I managed to check the time, it was already too late to make it to your house." I tried to explain. She was quiet on the other end for a moment, and my nerves were bunched like mad. "Olette?"

"_Fine. I believe you. But as payment, I demand you come and have lunch with my cousin and her friend today after your shift." _She sighed, her tone stern.

I agreed immediately, getting all the information from her before hanging up. I let out a big sigh of relief, the kitten licking my hand as some kind of comfort. I smiled down at him, petting his little head, reassuring him that things were alright.

**Axel's POV:**

"And tell me again why I have to go with you and your cousin's lunch date?" I growled, banging my head on the table in frustration as Larxene kept babbling on and on how she had missed spending time with her cousin like in the 'good ole days.' If she wanted to spend so much time with her cousin, why did I have to go? I still had to return Roxas' phone to him. Of course, first I would have to figure out how to do it.

I told you already why. She's bringing her best friend to meet us. You know which one right? The one that she was talking about yesterday, what was his name, Roxy?"

"Roxas?" I asked, my head shooting up.

"Yea, that one. And it wouldn't be fair for us girls to chatter away in front of the poor boy. He'd die of boredom." If I went and he saw me, he'd die from mortification, rather than boredom.

"I think I'll pass. I have better things to do." I mumbled, flinching when the blond girl spun quickly to face me, her hands on her hips.

"Like what? Stay here all day watching TV?" I resisted the urge to nod my head. An angry Larxene was amusing, but it was also dangerous.

"Fine, I'll go." I relented, sighing deeply to show my unwillingness. My mind was going a mile a minute, trying to figure out what I'd do when Roxas got there and saw me. He'd be angry, or scared, or both. I didn't want to see those blue eyes filled with contempt for me once again.

When we were both roommates all those years ago, I had always admired him, not only for his body, but his personality. Before the death of his parents, he was a ball of sunshine, always smiling and joking. His mood could brighten even the dreariest of days. After these six years apart, was he doing well? How badly did I mess him up? I didn't want to find out.

"Hurry up Axel, we're gonna be late!" Larxene called from the front door. Sighing, I got up, grabbing my wallet and both phones.

"I'm coming, and I will drive!" I yelled back. There was no way in hell I was going to let her drive while in this small town. She was sure to hurt someone the way she drove. She stuck her tongue at me as we climbed into the car, and I could tell she was ready to bitch and moan about nonsense as soon as we pulled out from the driveway.

**~Time Skip~**

When Larxene and I arrived at the designated little restaurant, I began getting nervous once more. What if Roxas up and left when he spotted me? What if he broke down, or shouted and cursed at me? Sure I'd deserve it, but he didn't need to be put through all that. It was unfair for him. I began figure out a way to leave, but Larxene yanked me out of the car.

"We're late enough as it is, so stop lagging." She reprimanded, dragging me into the restaurant and I could only follow, butterflies in my stomach. As soon as we entered, I saw them sitting near the back by the windows. Larxene's cousin looked up and waved us over. Roxas' back was facing us, but when he did turn, our eyes met and he paled.

"Hey Olette, sorry we're late. Axel here drives like an old lady." Larxene jokes, and the two girls laugh amongst themselves, but I ignore them, staring unsure at Roxas. His form is stiff, and he cant seem to break the eye contact either.

"Larxene, Axel, this is my childhood friend, Roxas." The brunette nudged him, and he snapped out of his daze and weakly raised his hand in greeting. He managed to regain a hold of himself, and he fully faced Olette.

"Olette, I'm not feeling too well, I think I'm going-"

"No way Roxas." She interrupted him, "you promised you would come to this lunch, and now you're trying to get out of it? Not going to happen." She stared firmly at him, and he sighed, resigning to his fate. Seems that big headedness ran in Larxene's family.

Reluctantly, I took the only seat open, next to him. He scooted his chair as far, and discreetly, as he could as to not raise suspicion from the girls across from us. I stared at the menu that was in front of me, but I didn't really have much of an appetite. I was nervous as to what I could say to the blond boy next to me, but nothing was coming to mind.

I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, noticing that he was just staring at his hands silently in his lap. Biting my lip, I tried to refocus on anything but Roxas. I took in the décor of the small restaurant, noting how shabby and dull it was. This whole town was shabby in fact. It was in serious need of being remodeled, or possibly even being torn down and rebuilt. It was a hazard to walk through this old town, let alone live in it.

My mind flashes back to when Olette said that Roxas was her childhood friend. So that meant that this town was where he had come from? I remember back when we were roommates, Roxas used to go on and on about how amazing his hometown was, but if this was it, I didn't see anything unique. Well, to each their own, I suppose.

"Are you all ready to order?" I jumped slightly, before realizing that it was just the restaurants'' waitress. I refocused on the menu, choosing a simple meal of burger and fries. I'd probably be able to keep my head steady if I was eating.

**Roxas' POV:**

This couldn't be happening. This was just _wrong._ I knew that today was going to be bad, but not _this _bad! I didn't think that I would see him again, that the last time was just a fluke. But apparently I was gravely wrong. I could only stare nervously at my hands waiting for all of this to be over.

When the waitress arrived to take our orders, I wanted to order nothing. I was sure I wouldn't be able to stomach it. But my pills called for food to be taken with them, so I didn't have a choice. I settled for an easy meal, plain soup. Olette gave me a look, but I ignored it. If she wanted me to stay, then she would not be allowed to judge what I was eating.

"So Roxas, Olette tells me you work at the town's pound, must be fun to work with a lot of cute animals, huh?" Larxene asked, possibly noticing that they had been the only ones conversing.

"It has its good and bad moments." I manage to muster out, looking down again at my hands. Olette cleared her throat, indicating that I say more, but I don't.

"Well, that's… interesting." She finally says, and I know she wants to add something, but chooses not to. I feel very uncomfortable, and despite the knowledge that Axel most likely felt the same, it didn't make things any better.

I can feel Olette'sdisapproving gaze, and just how angry she was becoming at my unwillingness to participate in a conversation with any of them.

"What do you do for work, Axel?" I hear the brunette sigh, turning the attention away from me.

Before the red head can answer, Larxene says, "he's an elementary school teacher." My eyes widen slightly in surprise. What had happened to the job that he had planned in college? To be some big shot lawyer. Maybe he changed his mind last minute, or maybe he had been one once, but had gotten bored. But an elementary school teacher? That just didn't' suit him.

"Wah! That's so cool!" Olette gushed, "what grades do you teach?"

"Mostly first and second," he replied. I could feel Olette's joy radiating off of her. She absolutely loved children. She and I had both volunteered constantly when we were in high school together, helping out the schools in class or on field trips. She might have become a teacher as well had it not been for her dream of becoming a therapist to help people of all ages.

"Roxas?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Olette who was standing up with her cousin, were we leaving when our food hadn't even come yet? "I said Larxene and I will be right back." I practically felt my heart drop as her words processed in my head.

Before I could offer any complaints, they left and I stayed still, unsure of what to do. I could hear the red head shifting next to me, but every sound made my anxiety grow more and more. "Roxas." I stiffened when he said my name lowly, and when he called it again, I felt like getting up and leaving.

**Axel's POV:**

He looked ready to bolt when I called his name, and I knew that now would probably be my last chance to give him his phone. I pulled it out of my pocket, and held it out to him wordlessly, but he wasn't looking at me. He was completely turned away, staring at the either the bathroom where Larxene and Olette had taken off to, or the exit where he hoped to go through.

"Roxas." I tried again, my arm with his phone retreating back to me. He was taut, and I was becoming more and more afraid of what he would end up doing. Finally he turned to me, though I hadn't expected him to. His eyes were filled with worry, probably of what I would do to him, and I felt guilty. "Here." I handed him his cell, and he looked at it, startled.

"So you did take it." He spoke lowly, but he didn't take it from my hands. He stared at it dubious, thinking of how to proceed no doubt. Feeling stupid just holding it out, I placed it on the table in front of him.

"You dropped it, and I wanted to give it to you yesterday at Olette's house, but you never showed up." I said, turning and looking down at the table.

He was silent, picking at a napkin from the table. The waitress arrived and placed down everyone's' orders, quietly since she most likely felt the tension in the air. Once she left, I watched as Roxas rummaged in his backpack and pull out three bottles of pills. He took two out from one of them, and one each from the other two, before tossing them in his mouth and swallowing them down with water.

He never took pills when we were together except for the occasion sleeping pill. I wondered what they were for. I heard the two girls voices as they began to make their way back from the bathroom. I picked at my fries, stabbing them in the puddle of ketchup on the plate.

"Thanks, I guess..." I turned to Roxas in surprise, but he was looking up at the girls as they sat down, chatting about whatever it was that had caught their attention. He had thanked me, somewhat reluctantly, but it was still a good gesture, wasn't it? But now that I had returned his phone, did that mean I had no good reason to see him again?

Possibly, but I hadn't apologized to him yet. I needed to let him know that I greatly regretted what had happened on that day, and though I didn't have any excuses to meet with him, I did now have his cell phone number. That would prove useful sooner of later, right?

**What to write next. Bleh, this story is really hard to write. Suggestions? **

**Roxas is afraid of Axel, obviously, and Axel wants to make amends with him, but doesn't know how to even begin. I'm at a standstill with this haha.**

**Well that's all for now, Ja Ne.**


End file.
